


Silence is Golden

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, background Brutasha, background WandaVision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which Clint pines for the quiet life.





	Silence is Golden

Clint would never tell Tony, but there were times he wished he still had his SHIELD-designed hearing aids. Tony kept “improving” the new ones which, yeah, meant that Clint could function almost completely like a hearing person but, dammit, sometimes he missed the relative quiet: it was part of who he was. He really didn’t need to hear Nat and Bruce’s awkward flirting (seeing it was bad enough), and he absolutely didn’t need to hear what Wanda and Vision were getting up to.

He definitely had to ditch the damn things before his kids were old enough to have sex.


End file.
